Weathered
by Lady Red Lips
Summary: This is a Wufei+Hilde. But not for long. *No Death* Pains begin to seize Wufei. What are these? please r+r


           Weathered

             A song fic…

          Don't own it!

I lie awake on a long, dark night; I can't seem to tame my mind 

Wufei silently walks through the pitch-black hallway. He had spent four extra hours at work to complete his share and to help his other employees with their work. He was absolutely exhausted! His cat had heard him walk through and walked behind him. Wufei felt warm fur against his pant leg. At first he wasn't sure what it was. Then he heard the smooth rhythm of purring and realized that it was his cat.

He squatted down and scratched behind her ears even thought he couldn't see a thing. He stood back up and slumped into his bedroom. As he took off his overcoat he looked out the window and saw a full moon. Within the limited amount of light, he saw a white piece of paper. He finished getting undressed and into a pair of pajamas. He walked over and turned the light on and grabbed the note. He would read it tomorrow when he woke up. He turned the light back off and went into bed. 

Somehow, he couldn't sleep. As hard as he tried, he found himself thinking of Hilde. He was Hilde's boyfriend and the two had been dating a year or two. But, his dreams weren't good. They showed him breaking up with her, and worse. He forced himself to sleep. Finally, he did so. 

Slings and arrows are killing me inside 

The very next day, he got up and a pain of something hurt his side. When he checked for any blood, all he saw, was skin. Nothing was there. He slowly removed himself from the bed. As he did so, another sharp pain got him again. This time on his abdomen. Still no blood. What was going on? He walked over and picked up the note.

Dear Wufei,

  It's me Hilde. I want to see you at my house around three. We need to talk.

                                                                                        Love,

                                                                                           Hilde

He slowly put the letter down. A sharp pain in his arm. He checked there and this time, a small black and blue spot appeared. A bruise. But how?

Maybe I can't accept the life that's mine; No, I can't accept the life that's mine 

He finished up his last task and grabbed his coat. Another sharp pain. _Ah blast! What on earth is going on? _Wufei yelled in his head. Then it him. It was a quarter till three. He had feared that moment for so long. He knew this day would come. But was it good or was it bad? He put on his coat and walked out the doors. He heard the distant roll of thunder and slight bolts of lightning in the far east. He ignored that and walked to his car. 

The parking lot seemed never ending. It started to sprinkle. He climbed into his car and drove off. He turned on the radio.

"Relationships. We all have a relationship sooner or later in our life time. But, exactly how long does that great relationship last? For the boys out there, when a girl says, 'we got to talk' that's an instant situation of hit and run. For the girls, if the guy says the same thing, run! Relationships-," Wufei turned it off.

Simple living is my desperate cry; Been trading love with indifference 

He stepped out of his car and walked up to the door. He knocked on the oak door. The door swung open and there stood Hilde wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. She let him in and shut the door. He walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. She grabbed the tea and served it in fancy cups. She handed his cup to him and she grabbed some plates. 

"So, how's work?" She inquired to start up some conversation.

"Good, yours?"

"Well, it's going fine. I nearly got fired."

"Oh."

"Yeah, my boss was being such a major dork! I mean, he a blasted idiot!"

"My boss is like that. It's like he turned female when he acts like he's on PMS." Noticing her look he finished, "no offence or anything." Her look softened. 

"Good tea." He said.

"Thanks, it's like a mix of Green Tea and regular."

4 hours past as the two talked about work.

He put his cup in the dish washer along with hers. She got up and took the chicken out of the oven and served dinner. He sat back down and cut up the chicken. When she sat down the two ate in silence for a while.

Yeah, it suits me just fine; I try to hold on but I'm calloused to the bone 

Hilde had finally broke the silence.

"Wufei, I have something I think I should tell you." Her voice soft and cracked as tears slowly fell off her face.

"What is it?" He looked up from his plate and swallowed the bit of chicken in his mouth.

"We've been dating for some while."

"Yeah," rain began to pour and hit the window. "What about it? You're not suggesting we…"

"Break up? Yes. I got asked out by Kimashi Lima. He is one of the employees at your work. I said yes." More tears came.

"So, you said yes to a guy you hardly even know." Anger grew in his voice.

"Wufei please-," she looked up as he rose from the table.

"Please what? Forgive you because you did possibly the most _stupidest_ thing I've ever heard of? Oh yes, I would _forgive you!_ Uh huh!" He put on his coat.

Maybe that's why I feel alone; Maybe that's why I feel so alone 

The storm raged on as he drove home. He remembered how she had cried. He would never understand girls. He doesn't even understand why he had gone out with her. Maybe it was the way she walked, or was it the way she spoke to him? Or was it everything about her? He would never understand why. The sharp pains had increased. _Ah blast it! Why is this happening to **me**!_ Wufei's thoughts ran wild as the pain reached slowly and painfully to his head.

Me… I'm rusted and weathered; Barely holding together 

The pains increased. His head started to throb. His hands became numb and he felt like he was going to die. The storm grew thicker and thicker. He switched the windshield wipers to full power as he slowed down the speed. He couldn't see anything. Not even his headlights. His ears began aching. A slow painful throb every minuet or two. 

He removed one hand from the steering wheel and clutched his head gently. A finger touched his temple and then, it happed. He lost control of his car. The car swirved, and his car in the car other lane. All Wufei could hear, feel, or even if he was living, was the painful throbbing in his head.

I'm covered in skin that peels and it just won't heal 

 The doctors and nurses rushed around him and the other injured people. _Am I dead? No, I can't be if I'm still thinking and still feel the pain. What on earth is causing this? If it be a curse, I wouldn't believe it. I am not sick… or am I? Who knows? All I know and want to know is that I am in pain. _Wufei thought. A sharp pain streaked up his thigh. 

He winced in pain. The doctors noticed his heart-rate was dropping severely. 

"Nurse, I fear there is nothing we can do." The doctor said.

"Why not? Surely there is _something _we could do to keep this lad living?" The nurse's voice cracked.

"I'm sorry nurse, but there is nothing, _nothing_ we can do for him. The pain he's suffering might as well kill him!" The doctor said walking out of the room.

Wufei's mind raced as his skin burned. His head throbbed. 

The sun shines and I can't avoid the light 

Suddenly, the pain stopped. He was in a tunnel. A long dark tunnel. _No, I'm not dead! I will not die you hear me! I have friends I should worry about, I am not just going to lie back and **die**! Life is to good for that! I didn't die in the war and I won't die now! _Wufei's mind screamed. He couldn't take it any more. He threw himself up right on the bed.

His eyes opened and he saw the bland hospital room. He heard a rattle from the bed next to him. He looked over and saw a women and a man. Both had been injured. 

"The death rattle. I'll just reach over here," he reached over and pressed the button to call the doctors and nurses back to the room. The storm had ended and the sun shone brightly. The nurses entered first.

"Doctors, he's awake! By the glory of God he's awake!" The nurses praised.

"Don't worry about me," he said in a whispered voice. "Worry about them." He pointed to the couple next to him.

"Oh my gosh!" The doctors rushed in and some tended to Wufei, while the others rushed the couple to the ER. 

I think I'm holding on to life to tight 

Wufei was out of the hospital and in his car driving home. The pains had decreased only a little. His head was the part that was feeling so much better. He thought about Hilde. The night he ended up in the hospital. He ended up at his house and walked in. His cat greeted him at the door.

"Hmmmm… Something's not right. But wha-," before he could finish…

"SURPRISE!! WELCOME BACK WUFEI!!" A whole party of people jumped out. He saw his fellow employees and Hilde and the other Gundam Pilots. 

"What the?" Wufei said. Befuddled but yet, he felt as if life couldn't get any better than this. 

"Duo found your car and knew that you would be in the hospital. So he walked in and asked the desk clerk when you would be getting out. So, he found out that it would depend. So, he decided to make the party this day. And when your car pulled up, he was right and we planned it like this." Trowa explained. They all turned to Duo who tried not to eat the chocolate. Duo noticed everybody was looking at him and instantly jumped away from the cake.

"Uhh… hi." Duo said in a childish voice waving his had. Everybody laughed and had a good time.

Author's notes: Hi, I know you all are wondering what those pains Wufei had was. Well, to make a long story short, Wufei didn't have a lot in his life correct? These pains were just a way of saying to him, "don't drop Hilde! Who cares if she said yes! You can still be friends!" But Wufei didn't see that. So, e-mail me about questions from the story. I will be happy to give you the answers. But it depends if I didn't take a PMS pill. ^_^ just kidding. 


End file.
